1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to integrated circuit electronics, and in particular, to the analysis of one or more internal voltage rails for noise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power is typically distributed in an integrated circuit (IC) using voltage rails. For example, an IC can use a VDD power rail and a VSS ground rail. However, an IC can have more than two voltage rails for power.
Dynamic noise can occur during operation. For example, the switching of digital circuits can induce noise on the voltage rails. This noise can interfere with the operation of the IC. As integrated circuits become smaller, higher performance, and/or voltage levels for the voltage rails are lowered, noise on the voltage rails can affect performance. Since the noise is internal to the IC, the noise can be difficult to observe from outside the IC with test equipment.
In this description, reference is made to the drawings in which like reference numerals indicate identical or functionally similar elements.